The Power of Three Times Four
The Power of Three Times Four consist of the second generation of Halliwell witches. Order of Birth: * Wyatt Halliwell '— 2003 (Piper and Leo) * 'Christopher 'Chris' Halliwell '— 2004 (Piper and Leo) * 'Prudence Melinda 'Melinda' Halliwell '— 2007 (Piper and Leo) * 'Syrus Halliwell-Trudeau '— 2007 (Prue and Andy) * 'Tamora 'Tam' Halliwell-Mitchell (identical twin to Kat) — 2007 (Paige and Henry) * Katherine 'Kat' Halliwell-Mitchell (identical twin to Tamora) — 2007 (Paige and Henry) * Prescott 'Scott' Halliwell-Trudeau '— 2008 (Prue and Andy) * 'Prudence Johanna 'PJ' Halliwell '— 2008 (Phoebe and Coop) * 'Stiles Halliwell-Trudeau '— 2009 (Prue and Andy) * 'Henry Mitchell Jr. '— 2009 (Paige and Henry; adopted) * 'Parker Halliwell '— 2010 (Phoebe and Coop) * 'Peyton Halliwell '''— 2012 (Phoebe and Coop) '''The Sets of Siblings [[Piper Halliwell|''Piper Halliwell]] * 'Wyatt Halliwell — Birth name is Wyatt Matthew Halliwell! Piper and Leo's firstborn child and older son. He's also the first child to be born into the second generation! Wyatt's name is derived from Leo's last name, in honor of his father; his middle name, Matthew, is derived from his Aunt Paige's adoptive last name; and his parents decided for him to keep the last name Halliwell, because "evil fears it and good magic respects it". Wyatt was once destined to be one of the most powerful witches ever to walk the Earth as he was the Twice-Blessed Child. As a result of the prophecy that foretold his birth, Wyatt possessed numerous powers that are strong to an almost invincible degree: Projection, Shielding, Telekinetic Orbing, the ability to wield Excalibur, and many others. Unlike most witches, he had never appeared to have needed to "adjust" to his powers, and seemed to have full control over them from birth. Because he was the oldest of the oldest and strongest charmed one and the first to be born into the second generation of charmed ones, Wyatt is a Twice-Blessed Child. * 'Christopher 'Chris' Halliwell '— Birth name is Christopher Perry Halliwell! Piper and Leo's second child and younger son. He's the second child to be born into the second generation! Chris was named after Leo's father, and conceived in the Ghostly Plane. He was born as his future self died, the latter having come to the past to stop Wyatt from turning evil. As a baby, Chris displayed the power of Telekinetic Orbing, and later developed the power of Photokinesis. * 'Prudence Melinda 'Melinda' Halliwell '— Birth name is Prudence Melinda Halliwell! Piper and Leo's third, youngest child and only daughter. She's the third child to be born into the second generation! She was named after her ancestor, Melinda Warren, and conceived after the Charmed Ones' last destined battle. ''Phoebe Halliwell'' * '''Prudence Johanna 'PJ' Halliwell — Birth name is Prudence Johanna Elena Halliwell! Phoebe's first born daughter. She was given the nickname PJ by Grams, her great grandmother! She's the eighth child to be born into the second generation! PJ was conceived after the Charmed Ones' last destined battle and was named after Phoebe's late oldest sister, Prue Halliwell. Phoebe foresaw PJ numerous times throughout 2003-2006. It was revealed that P.J. was a cupid-witch hybrid, having inherited magical genes from both her parents. It was also revealed that, because she's the oldest of a charmed one and is the first ever Cupid-Witch hybrid in existence, she's also a Twie-Blessed Child. * Parker Halliwell '— Birth name is Parker Patricia Cleo Halliwell! Phoebe's second daughter, born approximately two years after her older sister. She's the eleventh child to be born into the second generation! Cole Turner revealed that Phoebe was pregnant and she gave birth during the global magical switch caused by Rennek. Like Phoebe, Wyatt, and Syrus, Parker was born in the manor, making her the fourth most vulnerable to being turned evil! * 'Peyton Halliwell '''— Birth name is Peyton Penelope Grace Halliwell! She's the twelfth child to be born into the second generation and the youngest of all twelve children. Even though she's the weakest one of the second generation, she shows that she is still very powerful in her own way. ''Paige Mitchell (maiden name Matthews, biological maiden name Halliwell)'' * 'Tamora 'Tam' Halliwell-Mitchell '— Birth name is Tamora Paisley Halliwell-Mitchell! The older one of Paige's twin daughters by two minutes. She's the fifth child to be born into the second generration! Tam has the active power of Molecular Acceleration, being able to basically use a lesser version of her Aunt Piper's molecular combustion power because she is still an infant. Unfortunately, after she accidentally set the house on fire, Henry and Paige made the decision to bind her powers until she grew old enough to control it. Now at age 23 and The Power of Three Times Four invoked, she's not only have had this power unlocked for sometime, but has mastered complete control over it. * 'Katherine 'Kat' Halliwell-Mitchell '— Birth name is Katherine Pamela Halliwell-Mitchell! The younger one of Paige's twin daughters by two minutes. She's the sixth child to be born into the second generation! Kat came into her power of Molecular Deceleration shortly after her sister came into hers. She is said to have inherited this power from her Aunt Piper, as a lesser version of molecular immobilization, because Kat is still a baby, she only has enough power to slow things down and is yet to to freeze them. Paige didn't want to bind her power since it isn't as lethal or as dangerous as Tam's. However, it was later implied by Bailey that Kat's power was also bound. Now at age 23 and The Power of Three Times Four invoked, she's not only have had this power unlocked for sometime, but has mastered complete control over it. * 'Henry Mitchell Jr. '— Paige's adopted child. He's the tenth child to be born into the second generation! Paige orbed the baby out the womb of his deceased mother, who was a homeless teenager, accidentally killed by a stray arrow of the Darklighter, Rennek. It was later revealed that Henry's biological father is Christopher Mercer—son of a criminal lord. He was destined for his mom Paige to gain enough strength to practically kind of force the elders to help her give him active powers and Halliwell magic, when he was six. ''Prudence 'Prue' Halliwell'' (Became a Witch-Whitelighter Hybrid a year after she died and married and had kids with ''Andrew 'Andy' Trudeau, who became a full Whitelighter a year after he died) * 'Syrus Halliwell-Trudeau '— Birth name is Syrus Andrew Paul Halliwell-Trudeau! Prudence "Prue's" first child! He's the fourth child to be born into the second generation! Since he was born in the manor like Phoebe, Wyatt, and Parker, he's the third most vulnerable to being turned evil! He's the Best Friend of Prescott "Scott" McCall and Stiles Stilinski, who all thought that them three were just three guys who met when Scott was in second grade, Syrus' abusive adoptive parents force held him back a year just because he didn't have behavior problems, and always made straight A+ and didn't need his adopted parents to teach him as much as they wanted to, and Stiles skipped the first grade! The Angel of destiny made Syrus' abusive adoptive parents force held back and Stiles skip the first grade, but didn't make Syrus' adoptive parents be abusive to him! * 'Prescott 'Scott' Halliwell-Trudeau '— Birth name is Prescott Arthur Peter Halliwell-Trudeau! Prudence "Prue's" second child! He's the seventh child to be born into the second generation, and the first of the only two people to ever be born in the heavens where all of the elders are! Stiles is the second and last person to be born there! When Syrus, Scott, and Stiles started the second semester of their sophomore year of high school, Scott was bit and turned into a werewolf! During their junior year, Scott literally did the impossible and became the True Alpha, without killing or eating anyone! The Angel of Destiny made Scott get bit and become a werewolf, and then made him become a True Alpha without killing or eating anyone. * 'Stiles Halliwell-Trudeau '— Birth name is Stiles Allan Phillip Halliwell-Trudeau! Prudence "Prue's" third child! He's the ninth child to be born into the second generation, and the second and last person to be born in the heavens where all of the elders are! Stiles has a genetic disorder that both his adoptive mother, who died when Stiles was five, and an ancestor of his biological father, Andy, had called Frontotemporial Dementia Disorder! Their Strongest Spells To Call Upon Our Ancestors : ''Patricia, Penelope, Astrid, : Helena, Laura, Grace, : Prudence, Brianna, and Melinda. : Halliwell witches, stand strong beside us, : vanquish this evil from time and space. : The Power of Three Times Four Spell : The Power of Three Times Four will make evil no more! : The Power of Three Times Four will make evil no more! : The Power of Three Times Four will make evil no more! : The Power of Three Times Four will make evil no more! '''Notes * This part of Melinda Warren's prophecy about The Power of Three Times Four was hidden from the rest of the world, with the exception of The Angels of Destiny, until it was time for it to have this power constituted. * Piper was the one who knew what The Power of Three Times Four Spell was but it was never revealed how, it's because a week after her and Leo helped Andy help Prue give birth to Syrus, The Angel of Destiny came and told Piper about the rest of Melinda Warren's prophecy and to remember this spell after The Angel of Destiny recited the spell to her. * After the second generation have to move on and stop being The Power of Three Time Four, there will not be another one, only multiple "Power of Three's"! * The term, "[[The Power of Three Times Four|'The Power of Three Times Four']]" has been used as inspiration for many Charmed: The Second Generation! titles: ** "A Special Dad Saves The Power of Three Times Four", "The Power of Three Times Four will Rise Once Again!", What is a Power of Three Times Four?", "The Power of Three Blondes Times Four!", and "The Power of Three Times Four Needs Each Other Now!" all played on this term.